


《beast》16

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [16]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《beast》16

阴暗潮湿的地下室，李赫宰一行人穿过数个房间，在一道铁门前停下。他透过单向玻璃看向里边，陈楚手脚铐着链子绑在靠墙的地方，人蜷成一团，垂着头。  
J上前一步“他最近一直这样，不怎么吃东西，也没什么反应。”  
“随便他，别死了就行。”李赫宰淡淡的吩咐，进门前状似无意地瞥了眼白池。  
“去外边等。”

陈楚听到开门声抬起头，他并没有错过门开以后白池走过的身影。李赫宰好心将门关上，做到他对面的凳子上，掸了掸裤子上的灰尘。  
他左右看看，地下室的灯昏暗无比，空气弥漫着发霉的味道，蜉蝣在空气中的灰尘在灯光下清晰可见。

“老爷子病倒了，我来知会你一声。”李赫宰好整以暇地坐好，谁是蚂蚁谁是鞋子，很明显。  
“老爷子不像你，堂会会很好的照顾他，不过看起来，你似乎一点也不关心你父亲的死活。”

“你以为除掉我，身边就干净了吗？”陈楚恨恨地看他，与其保他一条命，不如让他直接干净利索的死了。  
李赫宰若有所思，点着下巴道“噢你是说白池吗？”  
他换了姿势继续道“这个你放心，他会死在你前面，有老爷子在，你就会一直这样活着。”

陈楚不语，眼里的恨意快要化成实质。他恨不得这一刻房子突然塌下来砸中对面的人，然而事实是成王败寇，他是输的那个。  
他低头盘算一下，按照李东海的性格，应该不会允许白池这种人跟在李赫宰身边。他们能把白池留下来，说明是没找到什么能直接了结人的理由。  
他还有机会。  
“你让我见东海，我把该说的都告诉你。”  
陈楚坐直身子“要不是找不到白池跟我联系的证据，你们也不会留着他，那我们可以做个交易。”

他话音刚落，李赫宰轻笑一声。  
“我这是在给你机会呢，真是可惜。”  
李赫宰指尖点了点椅背，神色有些厌恶。他当然也知道把李东海搬出来对付陈楚十拿九稳，但他不想这样。  
“而且，东海不是用来交易的筹码。”

时间到了，李赫宰接通视频聊天，画面上两个人跪在地上。他十分好心地拿起手机走过去，放到陈楚面前。  
“毕竟是你的忠心手下。”

画面里的那边，李东海坐在监视器后，他讨厌血腥的味道，不然就是他亲自上手了。Roy侧过身子看向他，得到肯定的答复后对端枪的人打了个手势。  
李东海看着第一个人倒下，仔细辨认一下剩下的那个，冲Roy勾了勾手指。  
“这个人是………”

“少爷，就是划伤您手的那个。”Roy低头回答，小心替人调整了一下椅背的角度，顺便把旁边的花茶蓄满水。  
也不知道这位少爷最近为什么突然爱上养生，天天给自己灌各种奇怪的东西喝，害得他们堂会的医院二十四小时都得在线以防万一。  
李东海撅起唇，哦…就是那个想杀李赫宰的蠢货。

“把右手砍下来，然后解决掉。”

第二声枪响结束后，地下室内陷入沉默。李赫宰将手机转回来，李东海冲他招招手“我结束啦，晚上去吃中餐馆好不好？”

“好，我也快了。”李赫宰对手机笑得温柔，收起手机再抬头时已消失的无影无踪。  
“我赶时间，关于多恨我你可以攒着，等下次我想起你了一起跟我聊。”

“呵，你看我这样，跟在他面前的你是不是一样？”陈楚抬起头，他手臂两端的镣铐连在身后的墙上，如同一只困在笼子里的猛禽。  
李赫宰听着他的话顿住离开的脚步，他进医院时身上的伤痕还没消，印着吻痕的鞭痕格外色情。李东海悄悄跟他说过，已经吩咐医院的人管好自己的舌头，看来还是有胆子大的。

“看起来我们好像也没什么区别。”

“区别还是有的。”  
李赫宰指了指他，又指了指自己。  
“你已经结束了，而我和他的生活还在继续。”

另一边，李东海走出监控室，Roy跟在他身旁。  
“少爷，那个杀手………”

“嗯？他没死吗？”李东海停下擦手的动作，转过身拍拍Roy的肩“那今天送他上路吧，今天日子好，我看看啊……嗯，双日子呢！”

“可是少爷您说他是难得的好手…”

“是吧，我觉得M200三公里这么准真的挺好的，反正比我强。但是他差点杀了我男朋友诶。”李东海十分无辜，正好他们走到关押那人的房间，他隔着玻璃对里面的人比划一下开枪的动作。  
“快，处理掉，赫宰答应了晚上要陪我吃晚饭呢。”

李东海头都没回便离开，身后响起一声枪响，他啧啧感叹“唉，有没有觉得我好像比以前善良了？”

Roy沉默一阵，想起上次那个三千万的哥们，不由得点点头，确实仁慈了些。  
李东海大步走进电梯，沉声道“那就把这笔账算在没死的那两个人身上好了。”

当天晚上，李赫宰终于兑现了一个月前的承诺，带李东海去了南山顶俯瞰城市夜景。他们谁都没带，李赫宰亲自开着超跑到山顶的观景台。  
夜风有点凉，一阵风吹来周围的树木发出沙沙的声响。李赫宰从车内找出件风衣给人披上，李东海坐在车头的引擎盖上，拉过他的手。

“我不冷，你穿着吧。”李东海作势要把身上的衣服扯下来，手被李赫宰抓住。  
“乖，看那边。”

李东海顺着人指的方向看过去，夜幕下的首尔宁静祥和。他刚要转头问看什么，右侧的天空“嘭”的一声炸开烟花，紧接着他面前的城市接连着在空中绽放一朵朵绚烂烟花。  
李东海噗的一下笑开，这人真没创意，他们都多大了还拿十几岁的那套来哄他。而李赫宰在烟花下十分得意，他最知道了，东海就喜欢这些。

“我记得首尔规定不让全城放烟花爆竹？”

“警署说了，只要不是炸弹，我放什么都行。”李赫宰笑着把人抱进怀里。  
李东海扭过身把风衣披在李赫宰背上，自己扭着身子钻进他怀里“好像这样更暖。”

“嗯…喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢！我又不是小姑娘。”李东海拍一下腰间的胳膊，嘴上嫌弃却抑制不住嘴角的笑意，高兴的眼睛都笑的眯起来。  
他最喜欢了。

“他们什么时候能下来啊……”  
J抱着手臂在半山腰的盘山路上嘶哈的哆嗦，夜里太凉了，山上风又大，吹的他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Roy在一旁冷哼一声。  
“你也太弱了吧，难怪李赫宰被人整的那么惨。”

“什么乱七八糟的，叫堂主，你说我就说我，跟他有什么关系。”J翻了个白眼，又来了，自从出了越南的事，他们就天天被小少爷手下的人冷嘲热讽。  
Roy嘁了一声，把自己的外套扔过去。

“求你安静待会，难得看个夜景，吵死了。”

“哈，你们是属吸血鬼的吧？这么冷的天像我这个反应才正常好吧？”  
“你不穿就还给我。”Roy耸耸肩，冲人伸手“毕竟我没你这么怕冷。”  
J默默闭嘴，灰溜溜地穿上那件尚有余温的外套，老话讲识时务者为俊杰。

那烟花足足放了半个小时，李东海看的眼都快花了，最后一声结束后他愣了半天，转头道“赫宰啊，你是把全市的烟花都买走了吗？”  
“那倒也不是。”李赫宰揉揉人有点冻僵的脸“我还去仁川买了点，毕竟现在禁烟花，存货太少了。”

李东海转过身，环住李赫宰的脖子“那敢问堂主大人，我们接下来还有什么节目？”

“有倒是有，但是你想在这吗？”李赫宰看着人笑笑，手掌下移到股间，轻轻拍了拍。  
李东海点点他胸口“你这可以？”

“我这可以就行了。”李赫宰下身用力顶了顶。  
李东海从他怀里退了两步，看了看周围“我们好像没在跑车里试过。”

“布加迪不算？”

“我说这个Veneno。”李东海扯着人的胳膊倒进车座，从皮座椅摸到李赫宰的脖颈。  
“应该上上油。”

“那得麻烦少爷动一动…”李赫宰一脸无辜的摊手“毕竟我被情敌打了一枪。”

“我得纠正一下，他算不上你的情敌。”  
车内空间太小，李东海不得不紧贴着人蹭掉衣服，将细碎的吻印在李赫宰胸口，枪伤已经好的七七八八，但那可怖的伤口看起来仍十分揪心。他小心翼翼在上面落下轻柔的吻，认真地对上李赫宰的视线。  
“他从来没动摇过我的感情，是不是你做的都不会让我讨厌你。”  
“还有，你还欠我个什么来着？”李东海抓着他的手放在自己腰上，感觉后穴被轻轻戳弄软下身子，略微有些喘息。  
“我说了，你没回来我就要把你吊起来。”

“行……等我全好了，专门空出一天。”说话间李赫宰已经将手指插进甬道内搅动，嘴硬的小家伙终于乖顺下来，趴在他怀里蹭蹭，不断亲吻他颈侧。

夜幕下的豪华超跑异常地晃动，偶尔哪一下不小心亮起车灯又熄灭，看起来有些奇怪。  
J在半山腰看着，觉得不对。  
“我们是不是应该上去看看？”

Roy拿起望远镜观察一阵，放下腰间的枪“劝你别管，正在……”他将两手对在一起，拇指一同向下弯了弯“你现在上去敲门李赫宰能一枪崩了你。”

J收起手枪，拧紧眉纠正道“我都说了要叫他堂主。”

解决掉陈楚以后日子变得舒心多了，除了天天黏在李赫宰身边的那个蠢货以外。  
上午九点，李赫宰的车准时停在外面，陈老爷子为了保他儿子的命把分堂还回来了，现在归总堂以后要重新划分。  
李东海打着哈欠送人出门，却没想到一楼客厅站着白池。他根本没想到会有外人进家里，以前J来接一向是不会随便进来的，所以李东海连上衣都没穿，身上的吻痕赤条条暴露于人前。  
李赫宰也一愣，转过身将人挡住，脱下西装外套罩在李东海身上。  
“出去，谁让你进来的。”

白池眼前还浮现着刚刚看到的场景，听到李赫宰骤然冷下来的声音慌里慌张地道歉离开，关上大门的那一刻却暗自捏紧拳。  
他不得不承认自己是嫉妒的，还有那么一点怨恨，有李东海在，李赫宰就永远看不到自己。

“吓着了吧，我也没想到他会进来。”  
直到大门被关上，李赫宰才转过身，揉揉人的头发亲了亲“去再睡一觉。我今晚有应酬回不来，太晚的话就别等我了。”

李东海困的迷迷糊糊，点点头便往回走。李赫宰顿住脚步，又道“东海，也不可以偷偷溜出去玩。”

“我不出去…我困死了……”

他这一觉睡到下午，两点多的时候慢吞吞爬起来。趁着阳光好，把院子里几天没管的花草一盆盆搬到空地上悉心照顾。一边摆弄一边琢磨起早上莫名其妙闯进他家客厅的人，这个家伙已经不止一次了。

前几天他去堂口找人，一推开门白池倚着李赫宰的办公桌，呆呆地望着那把空着的椅子。他倚在门框，敲敲门。  
“不好意思…是咱们俩谁走错了？”

白池一副慌慌张张的样子走出来，好一顿点头哈腰的认错，倒弄的好像李东海过于严苛一样。他正诧异着，看见李赫宰和J从另一边走过来。  
李东海心下了然，对这人可以说是婊里婊气的行为不屑一顾。他朝李赫宰奔过去，冲人伸出手臂然后牢牢挂在李赫宰身上，被人抱着走进办公室。  
李赫宰这点总是做的很好，他连多余的眼神都没分过去，用脚踢上门。  
“海海，你离他远点，说不定就卯着劲想害你呢。”

他不知道李赫宰要留着这个人到什么时候，但李赫宰再不出手，他可就要下手了。他能明白李赫宰是想给堂会一个交代，但他不需要，他想杀谁就杀谁，天王老子也别想管他。  
李东海慢下动作，说起来，这个叫白池的似乎很嫉妒自己。这感觉还有点骄傲，他确实一向以李赫宰觉得引以为傲，他的爱人全身心只在乎自己，这件事换做是任何人恐怕都忍不住想要炫耀。  
他突然有一个看起来十分幼稚的想法。

白池站在门口，J和李赫宰正在里边不知道商量着什么。这时，走过来一个随扈，他认出这是管着地下室那些叛徒的。  
“有什么事？”  
“也没怎么，陈楚说想见少爷，要我传话给堂主。”那人一见是白池，便没有保留。  
白池听完搭着来人的肩膀走远几步“按理说呢，应该是进去告诉堂主的。但是他和J正在谈事，咱们进去也不合适，你说呢？”  
“可是陈楚那边......”来人犹豫不决，堂主交代过任何与陈楚有关的都要汇报上来。  
白池拍拍他“他要见的是谁？”  
“……少爷。”  
“对嘛，那你找咱们堂主有什么用，你应该找他要见的人。最近出了这么多事堂主够忙了，咱们就力所能及地分担点。”  
看着随扈的背影消失在走廊尽头，白池长出口气，陈楚肯定是想用他做条件换李东海，不可能。好不容易爬到今天的位置，他更会珍惜，绝不允许任何事情阻碍自己。

Roy突然从院门走进来，快步来到他身旁。  
“少爷，陈楚那边来了个人，说想见您。”

“不见。”李东海眼皮都没抬，继续摆弄面前的那盆花。  
Roy犹豫片刻，道“陈楚说想做个交易，只要见到您，就把他在总堂的合作对象说出来，他说他手里有证据。”

“Roy”李东海终于放下手里的大剪刀，转过身和人平视“你再劝我一句，就和他一个房间待着吧。”

Roy止住话头，他已经接收到警告了。只见李东海摘下手套坐在一旁的椅子，喝了口茶淡淡地说道。  
“你可能不明白。我可以容忍他对我不敬，也可以原谅他试图插足我的感情，但我没办法原谅他伤害我爱的人。”  
李东海微皱起眉，很不愿意提到那段他不喜欢的回忆，声线微微颤抖。  
“他当时……差那么一点就死了。那颗子弹离心脏那么近，就差一点，我可能会失去和我一起长大的人。我不去见陈楚不光是为了我有承诺在先，我根本没法原谅他，也不想见他，如果我见到他一定会杀了他。”

Roy沉默听完，轻轻鞠躬退到一边“我去回绝。”

“还有，你去问他，怎么找到我这了。”李东海眯起眼睛“正常来说，这个事不应该找赫宰么？”  
李东海啧啧摇头，这白池能耐还挺大，就是嫩了点。

夜幕降临，李赫宰依照约定来到夜总会。他进门前还在心里感叹这么多年过去了，这些人的品味没有丝毫的进步，还是这么喜欢这种场所。他倒是有点怀念那位尼泊尔的军火商，好歹是在肃静的地方谈生意。  
酒过三巡后包厢门打开，依次走进年轻的男孩女孩，请他来的人研究过他的取向，将其中一位长相清纯的男孩推出来。  
那男人叼着根烟，一手拿着喝了一半的洋酒瓶围着那男孩转了一圈，一巴掌拍在屁股上。  
“哈！尤物！看着那位了吗？帅吧，把他伺候好什么都有了，去吧。”

李赫宰在迷幻灯光下眯起眼睛，怎么自己在外的名声有这么差，他明明挺痴情一人，这么多年从来没人爬上过他的床，他倒是天天绞尽脑汁哄骗家里那位让自己爬上床。  
思考间那男孩已经坐在他腿上，那张与行为严重不符的小脸勾起笑，拿过桌上的路易十三酒瓶为自己斟上，主动碰了碰李赫宰的杯子。  
“老板，赏个面子嘛…”

“你最好从我腿上下来，老老实实坐到一边。”李赫宰将酒杯拿远一些，他对这些莺莺燕燕没什么兴趣。说真的，李东海穿着开衫的浴衣冲他勾勾手指都比这有吸引力。  
不过让他有些惊讶的是，这男孩还真的听话，乖乖坐到他身侧，柔若无骨地悄然缠上他胳膊。  
“老板，我听话吗？”

李赫宰垂眸不语，和他碰了下杯子仰头喝尽杯中的液体，该过的场面还是要过的。但他不知道，有个阴谋正在靠近他。

会馆外，白池从车上下来。他跟了两次李赫宰的应酬，已经摸清规律。李赫宰应酬时J不会跟进去，而是在附近等着，具体位置不一定。有他做司机，便排除了车上这个选项，白池溜进会所，转了一圈发现J在顶楼的天台上吹风。  
四周没有人，天台也没有灯，似乎是动手的好时机。他又原地踌躇一阵，J的身手不赖，如果他没能一击而中，可能会死的很惨。白池犹豫片刻，定下心。他悄然走上天台，枪口对准背对着他的人。  
一声枪响后那人软绵绵倒下，白池慌忙收枪躲进顶层的洗手间，等外面杂乱的脚步和慌乱的喊叫声结束以后才慢悠悠走下楼梯。  
他来到李赫宰那层的包间，正巧碰上里面的人推门吩咐“去找J，他家老大好像喝多了。”

白池勾起嘴角，欠了欠身子“J有急事赶回去了，我来就行。”

“你……？”来人迟疑，这人看着脸生，不是经常跟在李赫宰身侧的。他肩膀搭上胳膊，另一人探头看了看，看见白池喜出望外。

“来来来你来的正好，把赫宰搀走，他喝多了。哎呀真是奇了也没怎么喝呀好像，他怎么晕的这么快……”

白池靠近沙发上的人，弯腰时给旁边的男孩一个眼神，然后扶起人向外走。李赫宰晕的很厉害，呼吸间气息不稳，脸颊也异常的泛红，整个人体温高的惊人。  
他扶着李赫宰走进电梯，故意脚下步子不稳让人摔到自己身上。李赫宰顺着倒在他怀里，下巴抵着他的肩膀，呼吸间吐出的热气洒在白池的颈侧，他那侧的耳朵蓦地红了起来。  
白池颤抖着抱住李赫宰的腰，贪恋地隔着衣物抚摸那里紧致的肌肉。他等这一天太久了，已经等到他愿意做任何事，愿意付出任何的代价。  
将昏昏沉沉的人拖到车上以后，白池反身走向一旁偏僻阴暗的胡同里。拐过弯后站着刚刚包间内陪李赫宰的男孩，白池将银行卡递过去。  
“密码在后面，多谢。”

“谢谢，我下了点迷药，他应该不会完全没意识。”那男孩将银行卡收进口袋“至少不耽误你们做什么，这个用多少我有数。”

“如果有人问起来………”

“是老板自己开心，喝多了。”那男孩笑了笑，从另一侧离开。  
白池慢慢走回车上借着外面的灯光轻抚李赫宰的脸庞，他不敢相信自己居然就这么轻易的得手了。抚摸人的手在微微颤抖，从颈侧摸到额头，又顺着鼻梁下滑。他轻轻含住人撅起的唇，接触到唇瓣喟叹，贴着脸颊蹭了蹭。

“我终于等到了……”


End file.
